enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian: Tsardom Srbijelopta|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Anti-Communist Monarchy|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Serbian|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgradeball|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion, Not Enforced) Sunni Islam (Minority)|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb KEBAAAAAB REMOOOVEEE!!!|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija|status = Alive|notes = KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!|image = PastaSerb.jpg|founded = May 14, 2012|likes = Kosovo being Serbia|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|friends = Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay!|enemies = }} is a countryball located in Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Macedonia (Northern and Central) and Montenegro. Its GDP is $270 Billion (7 Million Ω, 110 Billion ß) as of December 2019, they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($2.44, €2.22, £1.96) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($52.82, €47.95, £42.36), they type E plug outlet, and drive on the right side of the road. History He was founded when the monarchists won the 2012 elections and anschlussed Montenegro and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Now he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! Коми је моја нова Русија! * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. The kebabs that we make from Ottoman clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. Живели балканци! * Turkestanball - Kebab removing Kazakh c'mon what do you want me to call you? Mongol? No, you don't like it. So stop being so picky, RRREEEEEE. wait what was i doing. You will restore good kebab! шиш кэбаб арилгах! * Republic of Lakotahball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! Ханты-Манси - это отличная черта от меня. * Italyball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Grazie! Хвала! Neutral None Enemies * Ottoman Empireball - RRRREEEEEMMMOOOOOVVVVEEEEE KKKEEEEEEEBBBBBAAAAABBBBBB!!!!!!!1!1!1!1 REEEEEEEEEEE!1!1 These cowards militarized over playground insults. !إزالة الكباب الأتراك Provinces the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 7 provinces, 4 districts and 4 autonomous areas*. They are: *Autonomous Shqip Gheg Kosovar Area* *Autonomous Magyar Vojvodina Area* *City Council of Novi Sad District *City Council of the Federal Belgrade District (Palace of the Royal Family) *Northern Kosovo and Southern Serbia District *Greater Srpska District *Vardarska River Territory Area* *Thessaloniki Greek Autonomous Kingdom* *Self-ruling and only pays ''foreign aid ''(taxes) Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Balkans and Allies.png|the Serbian Kingdom is highlighted in blue Srbija.png 2019 Serbian Census.png Europe.png ē.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox